


What am I without you?

by erefucker69



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, keith shadis - Fandom, theo magath - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erefucker69/pseuds/erefucker69
Summary: Magath and Keith find their ways to eachother in the afterlife. After all, they are soulmates.
Relationships: Theo Magath/Keith Shadis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_It's dark...Where am I? I died._

Keith let out a big breath and opened his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" He looked around but saw no one. Not a single soul. Not even Magath. The ground was not normal, he realized. It was sand. None of this felt real.

"Instructor Shadis!" 

He turned around and it was the one and only Sasha Braus. 

"Braus? Why are you here?"

"Well, I died. I was shot and died. I couldn't say goodbye to anyone." She looked away.

He could not believe Braus got shot. Her instincts were the best among all her comrades. 

"So is this the afterlife?" Keith asked.

"Well, something like that. This is Paths. Every Eldian was created here."

"HUH? BUT- Does that mean Marleyans aren't here too?" His eyes begun to water. 

"No, only Eldians. Who were you hoping to find here?" Sasha looked at him with a soft smile.

"A-an old f-friend..." He sobbed.

This took Sasha by surprise. She had never seen her instructor crying before. 

"Uhhh well, I can take you to where there are more people if you want" She smiled.

"I mean...It won't relieve my emptiness but it'd be good to see some old friends."

They both walked off to the distance. 

Keith saw many familiar faces as he walked by.

_Erwin, Hange,Floch, Bertolt, Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner.._

It reminded him how many of his students had died cruel deaths which just made him sadder. As he walked, he saw two familiar faces. _Grisha...Carla..._

"Well look who made it here" Grisha said as he went in to hug Keith.

"Heh..You always had to beat me at everything right?" Keith smiled softly.

"I can see the pain in your eyes, Keith." said Carla

"Well, I honestly thought you might be my soulmate Carla...I honestly thought so... Until I met _him._ We didn't know eachother for long but he knew me better than anyone. We were connected. We were one person..Half of me is gone now..l had just found him and he's gone.. I JUST WANT HIM BACK!" Keith sobbed as he fell to his knees.

Grisha bent down and put his hand on KEith's shoulder and asked "Who was he?" 

"Theo Magath!" Keith couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell completely to the ground. He was overcame by sadness.

As he cried, he saw a blonde kid stand over him.

"Did you say Theo Magath?" asked the blonde kid.

Keith wiped his tears and answered "Yes, do you know him?"

"Ha, I sure know him...But are you saying he died?"

"Yes, we died together..." 

The blonde kid offered his hand and Keith took it and stood up.

"My name is Porco Galliard. I was one of Magath's warriors." He smiled at Keith.

"Uh! You know him?"

"Well obviously" he scoffed.

"You need to help me Porco.. We need to bring him here... He must be so scared"

"Hmmm okay...I'm bored anyways... The only person here is Colt, Marcel and Bert and I've hung out with them everyday since I died. Not that I'm complaining, I hope Pieck lives a long life and then we can reunite."

Keith felt saddened again. Porco reminded him of himself. 

"Uhhhh... anyways... We need to talk to Eren.. He's the founder.. He can get Magath in here." 

"Okay let's go" said Keith."

They both marched up to where Eren was at. 

"Eren.." Porco looked at him "Eren.. You've brought death to our life. You're butchering innocent people... You're doing horrible things in the real world.. So do us this favor here... Even if it's just for a bit.. Give your instructor a moment with his lost one. He was a Marleyan so you would have to use your Founder powers to bring him here.." 

"Hmmm Okay" answered Eren.

Keith opened his mouth in awe and looked at Porco "Thank you so much"

"Ehhh It was easier than I thought."

They saw a human forming from the sand. It was him... Magath.

"huh?" Magath looked around and saw two familiar faces. _Keith._ He ran towards him and hugged him.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" He sobbed

"Magath" Keith looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him.

_That kiss was worth a million dollars. It brought life back into Magath._

"Galliard?? Sorry heh....." He hugged his warrior. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Galliard. I want you to know Pieck, Reiner, Gabi, and Falco are safe now."

Porco's eyes watered "Well...It was bound to happen... At least I'm with my brother now...We're finally at peace."

_That brought a smile to Magath's face._

"Well... I guess I'll leave you two alone"

"Magath....Where were you?" Keith stroked Magath's face

"It was dark... I wasn't anywhere...I'm pretty sure I didn't exist...It was cold...I was missing _you"_

Both of them had teary eyes. They hugged and kissed again.

"I want to always have a part of you" said Keith.

"I always want to be a part of you too..."

"hmm.... AH.... I got an idea!" Keith ran to Eren.

"Eren! I NEED A FAVOR!" Keith pleaded.

"What is it? I need to transport my friends to Paths real quick soon.." answered Eren

'Please let Magath stay, I'll do anything."

"He can't. He's Marleyan."

"But you're the Founding Titan.. You can do anything!"

"I can do anything with Eldians... Not them."

Keith heart began to race. _This meant Magath had to leave._

"Jeager.. You can mold Eldian bodies right?" asked Magath.

"Well yes.."

"Then give Keith the ability to bear children."

Eren looked at him confused. Keith turned to Magath and gasped.

"I could do that.. but you guys would have to hurry up.. Magath doesn't have much time left in Paths."

_That means some of Magath would stay with me...We would have a family..._

"Yes! DO IT!" yelled Keith.

"Hmm okay." Eren replied.

  
Suddenly, Keith felt his body change...Eren had done it.

"Keith" Magath looked deep in his eyes. "Let's have a baby"

Keith smiled and kissed him. Magath traced Keith's face with his tongue until he got to his bald head. He sucked on Keith's head and rubbed it.   
"Aghhhhhh" Keith moaned.

_This reminded him of the first time..._

With swiftness, Magath tore Keith's pants off. He saw the bumhole he loved. He went in. In and out. Every stroke going faster and faster. 

"UHHH YEAHH" moaned Keith and suddenly a flash. Magath and Keith looked around and in the distance they saw Eren talking to what seemed to be the alliance.

"Don't get distracted Magath...We need to hurry up" said Keith

Magath stuck his fingers into Keith's mouth and went ackerman speed on Keith's asshole.

_Keith never knew getting stabbed would feel so GLORIOUS. His head was empty. He just wanted that fat cock of Magath._

"I'm your slut, Magath" moaned Keith.

"You are" Magath moaned and he grabbed Keith's bald head.

"ARGHHHH HARDER" yelled Keith

As Keith was getting fucked by Magath, he looked to the side and saw Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Jean, Reiner, Levi and Pieck looking at them making love in the sand like two maniacs. They kept on staring in disgust until Eren started his monologue about freedom. 

Then it happened. He came inside of Keith. 

"We did it" cried Magath

They laid next to eachother and looked at the stars.

"I don't want you to leave, Theo.." Keith put his head on Magath's chest.

"You'll be alright..." Magath placed his hand on Keith's belly and rubbed it.

Another flash occured.

"You know I'll never love anyone the same as I love you right?"

"Keith you are my soulmate... Everyday I spend in the darkness is a blessing because I get to remember you."

"What do you mean? A lifetime in darkness is horrible" Keith sobbed.

"If I hadn't met you.. Then yes... It would have been horrible but... I met you.. The memory of you will keep me sane and alive forever.."

Magath wiped Keith's tears off and kissed him. This kiss was the most passionate kiss ever. As they kissed, Keith felt something strange. He opened his eyes and saw Magath turning into sand.

"NO NO NO MAGATH" yelled Keith as he tried to keep Magath from falling apart

"I love you Keith... Thank you for... for loving me" Magath said as he turned into sad.

"DON'T GO" Keith was crying so much he could barely see. When he opened his eyes he saw that what he was holding on to was a pile of sand.

Keith didn't have the chance to tell Magath how much he meant to him. His will to live didn't exist at that moment.

 _Why......Why..... Why did my soulmate have to be a Marleyan....HE WAS GOOD.... He doesn't deserve a lifetime of darkness...._ Keith sobbed.

He didn't want to do anything just lay down and die. That was until he remembered he was carrying the Magath's child inside of him.

_I am a pregnant 60 year old man....Heh....Magath I will not dissapoint you... Our family will live happily and never forget you._

He rubbed his stomach and went on with his life. He had to live for Magath.


	2. Please Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith faces though choices as he remembers his old friend. Will he betray all that he ever wanted for his temptation?

_Magath...I miss your touch... I miss your smell.... I miss you rubbing my bald head... You were the only one who didn't make me feel like a **bystander.**_

Time had never gone slower for Keith. He had no hopes or dreams without Magath. The only purpose of his life was the baby growing inside of him.

_If you betray Magath the baby will die, Keith_

Keith heard those words echo through his mind on the daily. Eren had set those conditions. Keith thought about what Eren meant by "betraying". He meant if Keith cheated on him; but who would Keith cheat on Magath with? Magath as his true love. He had never loved someone before... Truthfuly... Magath was the first person he had ever really loved. It saddened him but it was the truth. 

Right about Keith was going to close his eyes he heard a commotion. He opened his eyes and looked over to where a crowd of people was gathered.

He could not believe his eyes. It was Connie Springer... One of his favorite students.. 

Keith stood up and ran to where the crowd was. He saw his student laying down missing half of his face and his left arm. Braus was comforting him as Ymir The Founder healed his wounds with the sand.

_What happened to you, Springer?_

Keith could only observe the conversation between the two former students of him.

"Connie! Why are you here so early?!" Braus asked Connie while stroking his hair in a gentle manner.

"I-I needed to help the a-alliance... It was the on-" Braus interrupted his words with a hug.

Springer began to tear up. It looked like he missed the touch of his other half. Keith remembered how when he last saw Springer there was something missing from him... He now knew that it was indeed Sasha Braus what was missing from Connie's life. 

"Connie I'm so glad you're here... The pain you're feeling will stop hurting when she's done.. Don't worry." Sasha smiled at her old friend. "Well... Tell me! How did you die?'  
Connie laughed and tears streamed down his face... He wasn't sad.. He was extremely happy to be with Sasha again.

"Well.. I kinda drove an airplane into Eren, hahaha" 

Sasha's eyes widened and she smacked him in the head, "Well why did you get stuck doing that job?! Wasn't there someone more heroic to do it?" Sasha began to laugh.

"Well... At least I went out like a hero.. Your last words were meat after all!" 

Sasha's face got serious and her eyes lost the spark they had when Connie first arrived.

"Hey Hey I wasn't trying to make you feel bad-"

"No... It's just... I tried to say Niccolo... I just couldn't get it out in time."

Connie's face saddened, "Well... He is with your parents now.. Helping them out.."

Sasha smiled, "Well I'm glad! and I'm glad you're here! Do you think Jean will come join us? His dream doesn't allign with this though... I hope he doesn't join us."

"Well.. I knew what his dreams were, that's why I took the bombing mission.. I hope he won't feel guilty about my death and do something stupid though.." Connie closed his eyes and exhaled. 

"Connie this is going to take a while! Tell me ALL that happened!"

Keith saw those two soulmates reunite and it reminded him of Magath.. Although Connie and Sasha were platonic, they still shared a strong love between them.

As Keith was walking back to his sand house, he saw Hange Zoe waving to him and he waved back. As Keith waved.. He saw an old friend behind Hange. He froze. 

_P-Pixis.... No I can't. He looked even more delicious than the first time Keith had tasted him._

Keith snapped out and ran towards his sand house and laid down. He closed his eyes and the flashbacks surged in.

_"Keith... Suck me off right now.." Pixis pointed at his erect dick_

_"But Pixis what if someone saw us... We're on top of the wall!"_

_He wanted Pixis. His mustache really turned Keith on. He just wanted to lick his mustache.. If Pixis were asking to suck his mustache he would of done it infront of an audience.. His mustache.. It was his weakness._

_Pixis ripped his own pants off and that's when Keith knew._

_"Your dick...It's... Amazing..... I want to suck it so bad..." Keith fell in love with Pixis' dick in an instant. The image of that glorious cock could never be erased from his memory. That cock. THAT **COCK.** It was a 13 incher, and it had a... **MUSTACHE!**_

_That day humanity remembered how Pixis yelled from atop of the wall moaning "ARGHHHHHH SUCK MY FAT COCK KEITH" "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_That day humanity didn't sleep until five a.m. That day was the day Keith lost his bumhole virginity. He remembered how it felt. Magath's cock was nothing compared to PIxis'. He remembered how Pixis broke his ass and he couldn't walk for a week. He remembered how hot that bald man's seed felt inside of him. Suddenly he couldn't remember how sex felt with Magath. The pictures of Pixis' mustached cock lived rent-free in his head. He wanted that cock. He wanted the mustache. He wanted **Pixis**._

Keith awaked from his dream and he stood up.

_If I do this...My baby will die... But... Magath...._

He started to walk over to Pixis' sand house.

_Magath....My soulmate_

Keith felt his dick get hard as he approached the house.

Keith stood outside Pixis' house and opened the door to see Pixis... Pixis checked Keith up and down and saw how erect he was and began to walk closer becoming erect himself.

_Magath.....Please forgive me...._


	3. Please Let Me Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds himself in a difficult situation facing the cock that once widened his asshole.

_This is it. I'm so so so sorry Magath. His cock. I must have it. Your head sucking was amazing.... estatic to say the least but.... the way Pixis' mustached cock tickles my bumhole.... It's just another sensation... I wish Eren hadn't set these limitations but he did... Our baby will die... Because of my selfishness... Because of my selfishness I haven't even thought of a name for our unborn child. This is too much._

Keith felt a prescense infront of him. It was Pixis'. For a moment he had forgotten what he was about to do. He opened his eyes again to see an erect Pixis standing in front. 

"I heard about the pact Keith... I am not going to be responsible for more deaths. If you want to kill your child.. YOU kill it. I will take no part in this."

Keith gasped "But your dick is erect! You're saying you don't want me?"

"I'd fuck you until you can't walk if this were under normal circumstances.. But it's not. I sacrificed many of my comrades before I died. I'm not going to do it here too. Get out."

"But Pixis! Just.. Please! I just want you to tickle my assh-" 

Keith was interrupted by people gasping and crying outside Pixis' house.

"Huh? What happened? Another of the 104th?" Pixis went outside and Keith followed.

_Not another one of my cadets... They can't keep dying. They can't_

Pixis and Keith arrived at where the people were gathered at. It was a girl. No one Keith or Pixis knew.

_This girl though... She was just a head and an arm. What a cruel death she must of died. The corpse wasn't even talking. A blown up Connie talked to Braun but not this girl. She had titan marks though... How would someone with a titan ability die such a gruesome death?_

Keith and Pixis were turning back to their houses when they heard a scream and sob. It was that man that helped Keith get pregnant. It was Porc? Porko? One of those. Keith couldn't remember. Keith turned back and saw another familiar face.

"Well bye Pixis" Keith speed walked toward the familiar face

"Eh? Okay bye." PIxis went into his house

Keith hid behind a pile of sand and watched.

_Mmmmmm those tits... That ass..... I could recognize that belly from anywhere.... Zachary.... I remember that chair you twisted fuck... If you had that to torture people I wonder what you'll have to please people_

Keith walked over to Zachary. Their eyes met.

"Huh Keith right?"

"Yes... You remembered"

"I did but you weren't so fat when I last saw you.."

"Heh.. let's just say I made a mistake..."

"Ah? A mistake?"

"Yes... I think I did something without thinking about it...I thought I loved him but..... He's not even here.. How can I love a ghost?"

Zachary got closer, "A ghost? Hm..Elaborate" He stepped closer

"Well umm... I.. Before I-I died I had a thing with a Marleyan.. You see" A drop of sweat streamed down Keith's face

"Nervous huh?" Zachary smirked "I want to show you something inside...It's a creation of mine.. I call it the... ButtDestroyer.."

"Um I - I guess I could check it out.." Zachary led him inside the house.

_IT'S HUGE... A BIG PURPLE DILDO STRAPPED TO A CHAIR... HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO FIT IN MY ASSHOLE... IT'S BIGGER THAN PIXIS AND MAGATH COMBINED_

"Well.. You're probably wondering how this works... Well.. First.. I'm the warm up.. After I prepare your hole then you can go into the ButtDestroyer."

Keith started to sweat and blush. His dick hardened. The thought of cock in his hole made him so excited. He completely forgot about his child. He just wanted that cock.

Zachary dropped his pants and BAM. His cock was long and fat. Nothing compared to the ButtDestroyer but it was the fattest he'd seen.

"Come sit in my lap Keith..." Zachary smiled.

Keith walked over to him and before he could even pull down his pants, Zachary had already penetrated. He had ripped a hole through his clothes with just his dick. His dick power was amazing. Keith could barely fit Zachary. How could he handle ButtDestroyer.

As Zachary pulled in and on of his asshole, Keith felt a pain so deep in his heart. Suddenly memories started flooding in

_"Hi I'm Magath"_

_"Your bald head it's just-"_

_"I would like to suck it"_

_"We're soulmates"_

_"Let's have a baby"_

Keith began to cry. He covered his mouth and sobbed.

_"I love you. I will always love you Keith"_

Zachary's cum shot up into Keith's asshole and Zachary threw him to the floor.

"Was I so good?"

Keith stayed in the floor without moving an inch. He felt a part of him gone. The baby.. It was no longer alive. 

_Magath...I'm so sorry...I.. I don't... I'm so sorry..._

Between tears Keith managed to get a word in "I-I can't walk.. will you please take me to my house?"

"What about the ButtDestroyer?"

"I-I can't.. I can't!"

"Ok... I'll take you"

_I don't want to live. I want to die. I want to die. Please kill me. End my life. PLEASE._

Keith was back at his house sobbing into a pillow. He heard some steps arrive.

It was Eren.

"Keith. You let your temptations get the best of you. You were a bystander until the end. You just let things guide you. You never stood for anything. You are a failure Keith Shadis. You had the freedom to chose whether to kill your unborn child or have a good fuck. You chose a good fuck. I hope that choice was worth it because that was the only thing left from Magath. I can't bring him back here again. You made this choice. You are free. You are free unless you want to die. In Paths you don't have the freedom to die. You just keep moving forward." Eren walked off to the distance.

_I will die. I will die. If it's the last thing I do I will die. I don't deserve to live when I'm the worst person that's ever been alive. Not even Eren is worse than me. I deserve death. Magath never did anything wrong yet he's in Marleyan hell. I on the other hand, I'm living it up here. Please let me die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got suspended on the twitter... Comment and I will reply whenever I post a chapter thank you. Love my fans Heart


End file.
